uuelcomefandomcom-20200214-history
Lnq
Link Egglepple Starbur''ei''y (Lnq) is our avatar, and characterized as an adolescent cyborg possessing an insatiable passion for (having) fun. He is most comfortable combing is mind: a sacred domain granting him complete autonomy over storytelling of his own volition. Chronicled are tales predicating the marvelous games he and his creatures play within the incorporeal realm of Egglepple. Identity ''Note (+): The names Link Starbureiy, Egglepple, Link Egglepple Starbureiy, and Lnq are used interchangeably and refer to the same person.'' - Link Egglepple Starbur''ei''y is one-of-a-kind, who subsists within a unique, eternal, and indestructible oneiric "fun field" that is powered by his ego. This renders him indefatigable, impervious to boredom, and invulnerable to psychosis or hypnosis. - Egglepple is home to Lnq and his creatures. Being entirely fantastical, it exists on primitive notions, and this, always appears fresh, juvenile, and in the process of becoming. Everything is unaging and innocently beautiful in the Portfolio. - As the UUe impresario, Link Starbur''ei''y is an occupational stewart. - Lnq's distinct avatar is traditionally of a thin, Black infant clad in goggles, smart pajamas attire, wooly hair, and featuring a waxgum crayon for cheironomy. He is usually depicted as scoring Stewart's Opera aviso uuhistlegrass. - Legend says that Lnq often composes in a state of slumber; a trance normally induced/educed by Bernice's Lullaby. - An autodidact, Starbur''ei''y's favorite thinking mode is from his pensile studio; in repose on his personal hammock. Abilities - The genius of Link Starbur''ei''y manifests itself as stewart - a gameable craft enjoyed by operating cognitively open and plastic. Bringing Lnq joie de vivre, this is the source of our hero's extraordinary creativity and precocity in mathematics. - Egglepple's vibrancy is established by consumption of milk. - As an oneironaut, Link Starbur''ei''y has unlimited access to the Dream Database. - Lnq is the sole entity whose insuperable presence in Egglepple can directly affect any emanating observable. Included is the power to remotely puppeteer self-made replica figurines (of himself), and instant replay of events. - Egglepple is equipped with immortality and perpetual youth; advancing strictly in wisdom (this explains his caricatured large head). Being a blackbody, all information is ideally absorbed and emitted, internally cached, and can be recalled on-demand. However, because he can selectively remove his emotions from his experiences, he remains unaffected by memories. - The bounds of what Lnq can imagine are undefined; he is capable of imagining virtually anything. His imagination is the fountain of his strength and will carry him as far as he is willing to go. Pajamas Lnq's pajamas is the bionic costume outfitted as a control system for managing his oneironautics. The gear is a set of biomechatronic accessories cyberpathically augmenting interaction and interfacing with the Stewniverse. See also * creatures * Fiduciary of Fun (simulacra) * link * Link Starbur''ei''y Annotation {Rounding out the pericope} +''' All settings are defaulted to Lnq. '''+ Originally a transhuman being. +''' The name is to be taken as an abbreviated form of 'Link Egglepple Starbur''ei''y'. '''+ Another way to think of an avatar is as a 'virtual assistant'. Category:Link Starbureiy Category:Avatar Category:Cyborg Category:Egglepple Category:Creatures Category:Oneironaut Category:8 Category:Automata Category:UUe Category:Simulacra